Splash
by lizteroid
Summary: Based from the movie Splash! Kathree.


**SPLASH!**

As Erwin O'Connor had told Katherine, that he would take her on a nice trip through the Ocean on his yacht she was unbelievable happy about it. She was happy that she could spent time alone with him finally again. Not knowing what Erwin really had in mind with her, she got onto the yacht with her. They were on the ocean for three days now, not seeing any island or something else. Kate sat on a chair on the yacht with sunglasses, a bikini top and hot pants on; sunbathing. It was so nice here and finally after 10 years of marriage he showed some affection to her again.

Erwin stepped up close to Katherine and grinned as he took in the last glances of his wife he'd ever see. He put her into his shadow so she would look up and he could then do what he had planned for the trip.

As a shadow fell over Katherine she opened her eyes and looked at him. "Honey, you are blocking the sun." She said to him; though softly.

"I know honey..." Edwin smirked, but I like this spot to look out over my port side of the boat, can't you move?"

Kate sighed aloud and got up from the chair. "Its so nice here, isnt it?" She said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah..." he sighed, "So peaceful and quiet...no one around" he said softly as with one hand he picked up a small paddle for when she moved away from him.

"Anyways." She said and kissed his lips. "I get a drink; you want one too?"

"Uh...yeah sure honey" he smiled.

"Okay." She said and stepped away from him. She went down and got two nice magaritas; before she returned.

When Kate returned, Edwin had moved onto the platform above the cabin door, he swished the paddle through the air and knocked Kate out and overboard.

Kate screamed as she saw what he did but as the paddle met her, she became unconscious and fell into the deep ocean.

Edwin laughed loudly, like any villain normally would and he jumped down, looking at Katherine sinking into the water as he steamed the boat onwards, away from where Kate had fell in.

The surface of the water swallowed Katherine and she sank deeper and deeper.

As Kate found herself sinking deeper, past the coral and schools of tropical fish, a mythical and enchanting creature came by.

Kate's hair were floating in the water; but the rest of her body didnt move. She had her eyes and mouthed closed. She didnt wear sunglasses anymore since they fell off as he had hit her with the paddle.

The thing touched Kate's cheek since it knew she was human and wouldn't be able to breath underwater.

Now Kates chest slowly started to sink and got down again; though she staid unconscious.

The creature pulled Kate close and swam away with her to the cave in which it lived.

Kate awoke hours later and looked around; immediatly noticing she was under water and she was panicking.

A few fish swam by in a colorful cloud and revealed a redhaired woman sitting on a rock, a little away from Kate, her back to her.

Kate kept panicking but after a while she noticed, she could breathe. How was this possible!? Was she dreaming? She swallowed and looked at a woman who was sitting on a rock. Was she dead!? Kate was confused and her head hurted like crazy from the paddle. She swam over and touched the redheads shoulder with one finger; checking if she was dead.

The redhead turned only her head and smiled to Kate, "Hello..."

Okay, the readheaded woman was not dead. Was she!? She looked around sceptic. "Am I dreaming?" She asked her confused.

The redhead shook her head, "I saw you were hit across the face by a man holding a pole with a flipper on the end of it" the redhead sighed and looked to the side of Katherine's face where the paddle had impacted against her head, the sore was healed, "I knew you were human so I couldn't let you die...I touched your cheek so you could breathe"

"Oh...well thank you I guess" Katherine replied to the redhead, she softly moved a little closer to her and sat down a little away from her on another rock.

"But, there was a boat underwater, I saw it and I think it saw you also...and I think they will have informed the coastguard..."

"The coastguard!" Katherine exclaimed, "I need to get home, get back to my husband"

"Your...husband doesn't want you. He wouldn't have hit you otherwise" the creature said and nodded, as Katherine looked at her with both shock and anger crossing her face, looking over her, "And yes, I may be a mermaid, but, I know a little something about love..."

"L...love?" Katherine asked and looked to her wedding ring, it had already began to rust up, she sighed, "He's never been aggressive with me before. He used to ignore me but I just thought that was because of his job and his mother never thought I was good enough for him"

"Yes, mother-in-law's can be a problem, especially when the father's have both made the arrangements of being betrothed to each other, and then your partner to be, their father dies trying to save their kingdom.." she sighed and looked down.

Katherine looked at the redhead's hair, watching how the current made it wave rhythmically, like the corals or the fin instead of her legs...Wait! The fin instead of her legs?! Katherine had heard her correctly when she said she was a mermaid. Now she was slightly freaked out but she didn't let it show, "Uhm...what's...your name? Do you have one?"

"Yes. My name is Briar. However, everyone calls me Bree, even the seahorses" Bree giggled a little, and now she fully turned to Katherine. Her amazingly red hair flowed down her chest and covered her pale skin, almost like it was glued to her chest, like a shirt, "And you're Katherine..." the mermaid smiled knowingly and looked into the human's hazel eyes with her own brilliant green.

"Y..y...yes, I'm Katherine..." she replied.

"Well, we must get you back to the surface" Bree said and swam off into the cave for a moment, leaving Katherine speechless. She then returned holding a life ring, "Here...we'll swim back up, the coastguard is on his way, I can stay with you until he's near"

"Thank you.." Katherine replied and took the ring gently from Bree's hands, her finger brushing against the mermaid's accidentally.

"Let's go" Bree said and took Katherine's hand in hers, swimming to the surface with her. Soon enough the coastguard was less than 30ft away and Bree gasped when she saw he looked to her, "I must go...we'll meet again I know it, keep safe" and with that, Bree disappeared back under the surface of glass and into the abyss below.

"Hey!" the coastguard called and smiled to Katherine as he helped pull her onto the boat, "Did that...thing hurt you?"

"No, no...that thing helped me" Katherine replied and watched the spot where they had been disappear as the boat began to drive on.

Once Katherine got to the hospital, the nurse checked her and Katherine told her the story of what happened, so the nurse called for a doctor and that doctor perscribed some pills that would stop Katherine from having hallucinations, she sighed and found it was better not to argue with 'the professionals' and so she was discharged. She also thought about reporting Edwin, but as he had money, she didn't, they would never arrest him.

She got home and could not stop thinking of Briar, or Bree as she was known to all under that glassy water's surface. She couldn't stop thinking of those enormous emerald eyes, far more beautiful than any fish or coral below the surface, and that pale skin, paler than the surf when it crashed upon the shore. And what got Katherine the most: that flame red hair, it was amazing, unlike any color of red she had ever seen as a natural hair color before.

Katherine needed to see Bree again, but it was difficult, she would have to go to the same place and jump into the deep ocean. It would take planning. Get a boat. Anchor it. Learn how to drive it would also be a start...so she walked around trying to find her Yellow Pages and some note paper to begin planning her excursion into the deep to see this mermaid she'd befriended, to make sure it was real and then she wouldn't have to take the anti-hallucinogenic drugs.

* * * * *

In the meantime, Bree in her little cavern, sitting on her rock with her hairbrush was approached by her lover's mother, Sigourney. She came behind Bree and startled her, "Child..." she almost purred, Signourney was catlike, her the way her eyes turned up at the corners, almond shaped and to her smile, it always looked wicked. Even her hairline seemed to sweep back like an elegant Egyptian cat.

Bree jumped and turned quickly, dropping her silver backed hairbrush into the silt and sand on the ocean bed, "Sigourney!" she gasped, her hand moving to place over her chest where her heart pounded against the walls, "You..you frightened me" she admitted, fixing her hair a little.

"Sorry to do that child but my son, he needs you..." she replied, "His heart, it's weak..."

"Sigourney...I..." Bree began but saw the pain in Sigourney's eyes, "Where is he?"

"He's by the needlepoint!" Sigourney replied, "Your first meeting place.."

Bree looked to Sigourney and frowned a little, she creeped Bree out with knowing all this personal stuff about Bree and Ivan, it was weird, but then Bree had always been wary of Ivan's mother. Bree nodded slowly and looked down, "I'll go to him" she whispered. Slowly, Bree swam off and looked over her shoulder to Sigourney as she disappeared when she looked to Bree. The redhead stopped and blinked a few times before swimming on to meet Ivan at their meeting point.

When bree reached the needlepoint, nobody was there until she heard, "Well hello my flame haired beauty.." Ivan's silky voice, she'd heard so many times before, it was his voice that had first drawn her in.

"Ivan!" she gasped, smiling as he appeared from behind the rock and beamed to her, she swam to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, "I missed you..." she whispered to him.

Ivan quickly kissed Bree to get her on his side. Before long he had Bree in a fishing net, trapped and the net was attached to rope, being hauled upwards through the water and the net splashed through the ocean surface as it was dragged onto the deck of a boat. Bree was knocked out, she fell unconscious as she lay in the net and the hard wooden deck of the boat. She had been clubbed. Ivan looked to her and chuckled to himself, "You'll never learn Bree will you...?" he sighed and released her from the net.

A few hours later, Bree woke to find herself in some glass tank, filled as much as possible with water, she was sat on the bed of sand at the bottom and she looked out. Many pairs of eyes watched her as she awoke. Looking to the side, she saw yet more faces and behind them a sign;

_**COME AND SEE THE AMAZING MERMAID, BREE!**_

Bree gasped, looking to the banner and sign, was she a circus freak?! She had always thought she could trust Ivan, but his mother, Sigourney was something else. Always taunting and appearing, she reminded Bree of a character in a book she had read once, _Great Expectations_, and the character; Miss Havisham. She pictured Sigourney growing old with a moth eaten shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Bree shook the thought from her head and sighed, now she was stuck in this....container of water. That's what it was; a container. She was being contained. Like some specimen under a microscope, even Katherine couldn't save her now.

_Wait, Katherine?!_

Bree looked up and there before her was Katherine, she perked up and flipped her fin a little, as she looked to her. Katherine looked back at Bree and smiled, she had only been thinking of her flippery friend since she had gotten home, after managing to keep quiet about her accidents and suspected hallucinations of a mermaid saving her and helping her to breathe underwater. She muscled her way to the front of the crowd to be up close to Bree near to the glass.

"Save me?" Bree pleaded, only moving her mouth.

In response, Katherine gave a nod and sighed softly, pressing her hand against the glass, mirroring what Bree did, and quickly, somehow with a fete of engineering, Katherine managed to release Bree from her imprisonment tank and let her out, getting her some clothes, and a blanket for over the fin. She quickly stole a truck and backed it up so she could get Bree in and drive them back home, the redheaded mermaid couldn't believe the lengths Katherine had gone to save her, and so with those feelings and thoughts rushing through her mind, she acted upon them, kissing Katherine to which she was pleasantly surprised when Katherine returned the kiss.

**End.**


End file.
